


Trying not to love you

by Michaelaariadne



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Erik żywi do Charlesa pewne konkretne uczucia. Charles żywi podobne uczucia do Erika, ale oczywiście żaden z nich nie zamierza się przyznać, a nierozładowane napięcie między nimi tradycyjnie prowadzi do kłótni.Czyli stupid mutants in love





	Trying not to love you

Erik był zmęczony po całym dniu wypełnionym treningami z Charlesem i innymi mutantami, których Xavier wcisnął mu pod opiekę. Jedyne o czym marzył to by położyć się spać. Nie było mu to jednak dane. Gdy wszedł do pokoju na jego łóżku leżała Raven. Stanął pod oknem i westchnął, wywracając oczami.

\- Wyjdź - rzucił.

\- Nie podobam ci się? - dziewczyna posłała mu dziwny uśmiech.

\- To nie jest kwestia podobania się, jestem zmęczony i chcę się położyć, to wszystko.

\- Rozumiem. Byłoby lepiej, gdyby leżał tu mój brat? - nagle zamiast Raven na łóżku znalazła się dokładna kopia Xaviera.

\- Przestań! - warknął Lensherr.

\- To ty przestań. Widzę jak patrzysz na mojego brata. On też to widzi, nie jest głupi.

\- Erik, moglibyśmy... - Charles wszedł do pokoju bez pukania i urwał, widząc bądź co bądź siebie na łóżku Lehnsherra.

\- Raven, przestań już i zostaw nas samych - powiedział Erik starając się ukryć drżenie głosu.

\- Po prostu pokazuję ci to, czego pragnie twoje serce. I nie potrzebuję zdolności mojego brata żeby to wiedzieć - Raven wróciła do swojego normalnego wyglądu i podniosła się z łóżka, a potem wyszła, obrzucając jeszcze spojrzeniem Erika i Xaviera.

\- Czego chciałeś? - zapytał Lehnsherr podnosząc wzrok na Charlesa. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi jakby to miało mu pomóc zasłonić się przed umiejętnościami Xaviera.

\- Co to było? Raven często tak tu przychodzi?

\- Pierwszy raz tu była, nie wiem po co, chyba tylko po to, żeby mnie zirytować.

\- A to, co mówiła?

\- Nie wiem skąd to wzięła. Słuchaj, Charles, chciałeś czegoś? Naprawdę jestem zmęczony i marzę tylko o tym, żeby iść spać.

\- Więc śpij. To nic ważnego, możemy o tym porozmawiać rano - Xavier nie patrzył na niego i Erik poczuł przez to dziwny niepokój. - Dobranoc, Erik.

\- Dobranoc, Charles - odparł Lehnsherr. Drugi chłopak od razu opuścił pokój zamykając za sobą drzwi. Erik położył się, ale plątanina myśli jeszcze długo nie dała mu zasnąć.

***

Charles podniósł wzrok znad książki gdy wyczuł, że ktoś stoi przy drzwiach jego pokoju. Te po chwili otworzyły się i stanął w nich Erik. Xavier nie zdążył go zapytać co tu robi, bo Lehnsherr w kilku krokach znalazł się przy łóżku i zaczął go całować. Charles nie miał dużo czasu na myślenie o tej sytuacji i po prostu zaczął oddawać pocałunek. Nie trwał on długo, bo Erik cofnął się i nagle zamiast niego przy łóżku stała Raven.

\- Wiedziałam - powiedziała. - Oboje jesteście siebie warci.

\- Jak mogłaś? - syknął Charles. - Coś takiego...

\- Czego się nie robi żeby twój brat był wreszcie szczęśliwy - Raven wzruszyła ramionami. - Porozmawiaj z nim, Charles. Wam obu to wyjdzie na dobre.

\- Przestań mnie swatać! - krzyknął Xavier do zamykających się już drzwi. Potem zaklął głośno. Nie cierpiał kiedy dziewczyna miała rację.

***

\- Przestań włazić mi do głowy! - Erik obrócił się do Charlesa.

\- Nigdy ci to nie przeszkadzało - Xavier zmarszczył brwi. - Zawsze pomagałem ci podczas treningów. Mówiłeś, że wtedy jest łatwiej...

\- W czasie walki też będziesz mnie trzymał za rączkę? Charles, nie jesteśmy w przedszkolu, powinieneś mnie uczyć jak radzić sobie samemu, a nie prowadzić mnie przez cały czas!

\- Wiesz co? Pieprz się, Lehnsherr - warknął przez zęby Charles, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę rezydencji. Erik westchnął i uderzył o ziemię trzymaną dzięki mocy kupą metalowych przedmiotów. Xavier zniknął już z pola jego widzenia, więc powoli skierował swoje kroki do domu.

***

\- Gdzie Charles? - zapytał przy posiłku Erik. Rozejrzał się po twarzach pozostałych mutantów, ale wszyscy zdawali się unikać jego wzroku.

\- Kazał ci się pieprzyć i to nadal obowiązuje - powiedziała w końcu Raven wzruszając ramionami. - Miałam ci to przekazać.

\- Pójdę z nim porozmawiać - Lehnsherr wstał od stołu zostawiając nietknięty obiad na talerzu.

\- Nie sądzę żeby chciał z tobą gadać! - krzyknęła za nim dziewczyna.

\- Ale ma metalowy zamek w drzwiach! - Magneto uśmiechnął się do niej przez ramię.

***

\- Charles? - Erik zastukał w drzwi. - Wpuścisz mnie?

\- Idź do diabła, Lehnsherr!

Magneto westchnął i jednym ruchem dłoni usunął zamek z drzwi, ostrożnie układając go tuż przy framudze. Potem wszedł do pokoju, ale zatrzymał się tuż za drzwiami.

\- Byłem u niego, nie polubiliśmy się - rzucił, chcąc odrobinę rozluźnić atmosferę.

\- Czego ty właściwie chcesz, Erik? - Charles obrócił się do niego i usiadł po turecku.

\- A ty, Charles?

\- Przestań odpowiadać pytaniem na pytanie! Czego ty się tak boisz?

\- Przecież możesz sam sprawdzić - Erik zbliżył się do łóżka. - Jesteś telepatą, możesz znaleźć odpowiedzi w mojej głowie.

\- Nie zamierzam robić tego wbrew twojej woli - Charles odwrócił wzrok.

\- Więc masz moją zgodę - Lehnsherr usiadł obok niego. - Możesz znowu poszukać najszczęśliwszego zdarzenia w mojej głowie, a wtedy... Wtedy zrozumiesz, co się dzieje.

Xavier spojrzał na niego niepewnie, a potem przytknął palce do skroni przymykając jednocześnie oczy. Erik wzdrygnął się nieznacznie gdy poczuł jego obecność w swoim umyśle. On też zamknął oczy, starając się nie myśleć o niczym konkretnym. Nie zamierzał ułatwiać Charlesowi zadania, zwłaszcza tego, które prowadziło niechybnie do zniszczenia ich kruchej jeszcze przyjaźni.

Charles sięgnął w głąb jego umysłu. To było coś niesamowitego błądzić pomiędzy myślami i mimo, że Xavier nie robił tego po raz pierwszy, to wciąż się tak czuł. Nieumyślnie musnął własną świadomością jedno ze wspomnień z Auschwitz i nagle zalała go fala bólu.

\- Przepraszam! - powiedział Charles wycofując się od razu z jego myśli.

\- W porządku - Erik oparł się o ścianę oddychając ciężko. - Zaraz będziesz mógł wejść jeszcze raz.

\- Nie mam zamiaru - Xavier pokręcił głową. - Po prostu ze mną porozmawiaj. Erik, proszę.

\- Jedno wspomnienie, proszę. Nie jestem pewien, czy jestem w stanie ci to powtórzyć bez ucieczki przez okno.

Charles kiwnął głową i znów sięgnął do jego umysłu. Erik skupił myśli na wspomnieniu rozmowy z Raven sprzed kilku dni, by tym razem Xavier nie musiał go szukać.

 -  _Nie podoba mi się to, jak traktujesz mojego brata - blondynka nagle wyrosła przed nim zagradzając mu drogę._

_\- Jak niby traktuję twojego brata?_

_\- Jakby nagle jego obecność była złem koniecznym._

_\- Nie chciałem - Erik oparł się plecami o ścianę. - To nie miało tak wyglądać._

_\- Więc o co ci chodzi?_

_\- Po prostu... Charles jest pierwszą osobą od dawna, która pokazała mi, że jestem kimś ważnym... Że mogę... Że wolno mi kogoś kochać. Że nie jestem tylko potworem i dziwadłem._

_\- Czyli odsuwasz się od niego chociaż wolałbyś, i chciałbyś być bliżej niego niż teraz?_

_\- Odsuwam się żeby się nie zorientował. Charles nie może się o tym dowiedzieć._

_\- Dlaczego? Erik, to nic złego..._

_\- Bo może mnie znienawidzić. A nie wiem jak to zniosę.  
_

Xavier wycofał się z jego umysłu. Zobaczył już wszystko, co musiał.

Lehnsherr usiadł na łóżku wyprostowany jak struna. Odwrócił głowę by nie napotkać spojrzenia Charlesa. To był koniec. Za chwilę Xavier na niego nawrzeszczy, każe mu się wynosić, może nawet powie, że nie chce go wiedzieć na oczy, zimnym głosem każe mu opuścić rezydencję...

\- Erik? - Xavier dotknął jego dłoni. Jego głos był spokojny i nie było w nim złości.

\- Erik, spójrz na mnie.

Lehnsherr niechętnie przeniósł na niego wzrok i dostrzegł, że chłopak się uśmiecha. W następnej chwili jego ramiona były pełne Charlesa i całowali się do utraty tchu. Xavier rzucił mu się na szyję z takim impetem, że Erik uderzył głową o wezgłowie łóżka, ale nie dbał o to, bo słodkie, tak upragnione usta Charlesa rekompensowały mu wszystko. Czasem rozłączali wargi by zaczerpnąć powietrza, bo przecież nawet mutanty go potrzebują. Lehnsherr wsunął dłoń pod jego sweter, na próbę muskając czubkami palców jego tors. Xavier mruknął z zadowoleniem w jego usta i wczepił się w brzeg golfu Erika z zamiarem zdjęcia go z niego najszybciej jak się da, jednocześnie nie chcąc rozłączyć ich ust.

\- Jasna cholera! - usłyszeli nagle. Charles podniósł się znad Erika siadając mu na biodrach i oboje spojrzeli w stronę drzwi. W progu stał Hank z wyraźnym szokiem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Przepraszam. Pukałem, ale nie słyszałem odpowiedzi, myślałem, że coś się stało więc wszedłem... Przepraszam, nie powinienem był...

\- Hej, Hank, w porządku - odpowiedział mu Charles, głos miał zachrypnięty a usta spuchnięte od pocałunków. - Ale może lepiej już idź?

\- Oh, tak. Jasne. Przepraszam - chłopak wycofał się i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Xavier i Lehnsherr wymienili spojrzenia zanim wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Cóż, jeśli liczyłeś na utrzymanie tego w sekrecie to możesz o tym zapomnieć - parsknął śmiechem Charles.

\- No cóż, skoro tak, to chcę żeby wszyscy wiedzieli - odparł Erik obejmując go ramieniem w pasie.

 _Mogę im wysłać wiadomość_ \- powiedział mu telepatycznie Xavier.

\- Miałeś mi nie wchodzić do głowy - przypomniał mu Lehnsherr. - I chyba wolę bardziej konwencjonalne metody.

Charles uśmiechnął się tylko i oparł się plecami o jego tors, a kiedy Erik otoczył go ramionami w pasie poczuł się jednocześnie potężniejszy i spokojniejszy niż kiedykolwiek.


End file.
